


Olicity Hiatus Fic

by pennedbyv



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Family Bonding, Family Feels, Marriage, OlicityHiatusFic, OlicityHiatusFic-A-Thon, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-04 18:13:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10996266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pennedbyv/pseuds/pennedbyv
Summary: Olicity prompts as recieved from tumblr for Olicity Hiatus Fic project.01. summer vacations02. eye contact





	1. summer vacation

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first published work. Send prompts at @pennedbyv on tumblr.
> 
> Reviews make me become better and work harder.

❛ CAN YOU rub some sunscreen on my back, please? ❜ 

Felicity’s voice floating through the slight breeze reaches him. He is up from his up and walking towards her before she finishes her sentence and with a smile grabs the bottle from her hand. He places himself on the sunbed behind her, with her settle between his legs. Oliver pours some sunscreen on his palms and rubs them together to warm it up before placing them on her shoulders and starts rubbing it in.

Her skin is warm and sun kissed, shimmering at the sun from the tanning oil ( with a fruity smell ) she used earlier. He takes his time rubbing her skin; hands slipping over her shoulder blades and down her back, so he can admire her body. Her hair is longer, blonde locks lighter due to the hours spent in the sun. Her breasts are bigger after her first birth. A wise smile grace his lips as his eyes drift to their son, playing some feet away from them in the sand. Instinctively one hand drifts down to her swollen belly. She is in her 18 week now and her body is glowning with her pregnancy. 

❛ What are you thinking about? ❜ He huffs out a chuckle at her words. As years pass Felicity reads him more && more easily. He pulls her down so she is laying on his chest and places his hands on her hips; thumbs caressing smooth skin. ❛ How lucky I’m to have you. ❜ He rests his chin atop her head and gazes at his family. 

Connor, his youngest ( with Felicity ) at only five years old, is seated by the shore, sea water splashing his little toes rhythmically while he is trying to build his sandcastle. William is sitting close by in a towel with a table in his hand, occasionally glaring at his half brother. Oliver could never imagine that his son will adopt so many characteristics from his wife than he did from his mother or him. It warms his heart to know how close his family is. 

❛ I think your son is eating the sand ❜ Oliver is laughing as he says this, eyes locked on his sons in front of him. William just noticing what his baby brother is doing and rushing to stop him. The sigh that leaves Felicity lips tells him that she has become aware of the situation; he is almost positive that she also rolls her eyes at him. ❛ So, when he is getting noisy and in trouble he is my son? ❜ Felicity smacks his hand and he winces although it doesn’t hurt. Thankfully, none of them have to leave each other’s arms since William has everything under control. He kisses her head and holds her hand tightly into his; the one with the wedding band on, thumb caressing over it gently. ❛ He is our son. ❜

Summers vacations like this are pulled from the deepest desires in Oliver’s soul. Dreams that started six years are becoming a reality. He savors the time he spends with his family by the beach, travelling from coast to coast ( never too far away from Star City ) and just being before they have to return home. Back to being the hood and the mayor. Back to missing Felicity and touching her belly everytime he felt like it. He doesn’t dread it though. Not like he did years back when they had to leave Ivy Town; because now this is home. Star City is the place he was borned and raised, the city he protected with his soul and that place is were his family was build and thrived. Despise all the vacations, Star City is where Oliver Queen will always return to.


	2. eye contact

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> with delay but here.

... And the I walked into her cubicle.  
  
                  ❛  **FELICITY SMOAK?** Hi, I’m Oliver Queen.  ❜  She turned around then, red pen caught between her bold fuschia lips. Our eyes meet. **_(_** The first time I saw her eyes since the first time I saw her two years prior **_)_**.  It was that moment that I knew she was the one, even though it took me some time to figure it out. It took me even more to put myself together to be worthy for her.  
  
                   But at that moment. In that split. Our eyes met and something inside me cracked open. I saw it all then. Her patching me up after a rough night on the streets _**(**_ even though I didn’t want her anywhere near the “Hood” _**)**_ , the fights, the make up sex. Us cuddling on the couch eating ice creams. Things a normal couple does on a Friday night. I saw her blooming with life, one I put inside her. I saw her holding my first born in her arms and I saw me kissing her despite the sweat on her forehead. I saw my future and the some.

                ❛  Of course... I know who you are, Mr. Queen. ❜

* * *

❛  ... and that’s how I met your mother.  ❜ Oliver smiled wisely as he tucked the blankets under his daughter chin. Her big eyes, so much like her mother’s, were gazing at him sleepily. He leaned down and kissed her forehead.  ❛  sleep now, baby girl.  ❜


End file.
